rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Armies of Qui-Tan
Standard Trooper Description Standing at roughly seven feet of fur and muscle, the rank and file of Qui-Tan's armies are easily mistaken for Wyld Barbarians or Beastmen at first glance. A more careful look however reveals them to be neither -- carefully maintained proper equipment layered over fur, and a continuance too closer to human to be the child of a Lunar. The high mutation rate among the inhabitants of Qui-Tan makes military reciting an affair that is taken seriously. Degeneracies, madness, plague-bearing, or other negative mutations are automatic grounds for dismissal from military service. Once those recruits are eliminated, those remaining are put through a through and brutal process of elimination, the washout's ending up in the city guard or millita. Those that are left have a fierce pride and strong espirit de corps that is only empowered by a strong "No man left behind" policy put in place due to the sheet cost involved in training these soldiers. With equipment comparable to those of the Realms heavy infantry, the infantry of Qui-Tan take great pride in their forces, claiming (mostly accuracy) that they are the best regular infantry to be found in the East. Attributes *Strength 4 *Dexterity 3 *Stamina 5 *Charisma 2 *Manipulation 2 *Appearance 2 *Perception 3 *Intelligence 2 *Wits 3 Virtues *Compassion 2 *Conviction 3 *Temperance 2 *Valor 4 Abilities *Archery 2 *Athletics 3 *Awareness 3 *Bureaucracy 2 *Craft (Fire) 2 *Dodge 2 *Integrity 2 *Investigation 2 *Linguistics 3 *Lore 1 *Martial Arts 3 *Medicine 2 *Melee 4 *Occult 2 *Presence 2 *Resistance 3 (Disease +1) *Ride 2 *Socialize 2 *Stealth 2 *Survival 3 *Thrown 2 *War 3 Wyld Mutations *''Wyld Addiction'' *Large (Additional Health Level, +1 STR, +1 Sta) *Armored Hide (+4B/4L Soak) *Tail/Fur (Cosmetic) Combat Stats *Join Battle: 6 *Soak: 13L/16B (Good Reinforced Breastplate, -1 Mobility, 0 Fatigue) *Health Levels: -0/-0/-1/-1/-2/-2/-4/Incap *Dodge DV: 3/2 *Willpower: 7 *Essence: 1 Attacks: *Good Longbow, Accuracy +7, Damage --, Rate: 3 *Frog-Crotch Arrow Damage: 8L *Target Arrow Damage: 4L, Halve Armor *Good Greatsword, Accuracy +9, Damage 13L, Rate 2 Stormtrooper Attributes *Strength 5 *Dexterity 3 *Stamina 6 *Charisma 2 *Manipulation 2 *Appearance 2 *Perception 3 *Intelligence 2 *Wits 3 Virtues *Compassion 2 *Conviction 3 *Temperance 2 *Valor 4 Abilities *Athletics 3 *Awareness 3 *Dodge 4 *Integrity 2 *Investigation 2 *Linguistics 3 *Lore 1 *Martial Arts 3 *Medicine 2 *Melee 4 (+3 Greatsword) *Occult 2 *Presence 4 (+3 Intimidation) *Resistance 3 (Disease +1) *Socialize 2 *Stealth 2 *Survival 3 *Thrown 2 *War 3 Wyld Mutations *''Wyld Addiction'' *Large x2 (Additional Health Levels, +2 STR, +2 Sta) *Armored Hide (+4B/4L Soak) *Tail/Fur (Cosmetic) Combat Stats *Join Battle: 6 *Soak: 17L/27B (Good Lamminar and Heavy Jacket, -2 Mobility, 2 Fatigue) *Health Levels: -0/-0/-1/-1/-2/-2/-4/Incap *Dodge DV: 3/2 *Willpower: 7 *Essence: 1 Attacks: *Good Greatsword, Accuracy +12, Damage 14L, Rate 2 Skirmisher Attributes *Strength 4 *Dexterity 4 *Stamina 5 *Charisma 2 *Manipulation 2 *Appearance 2 *Perception 3 *Intelligence 2 *Wits 3 Virtues *Compassion 2 *Conviction 3 *Temperance 2 *Valor 4 Abilities *Archery 4 (+2 Longbows) *Athletics 3 *Awareness 3 *Bureaucracy 2 *Dodge 4 *Integrity 2 *Investigation 2 *Linguistics 3 *Lore 1 *Martial Arts 3 *Medicine 2 *Melee 2 *Occult 2 *Presence 2 *Resistance 3 (Disease +1) *Socialize 2 *Stealth 2 *Survival 3 *Thrown 2 *War 3 Wyld Mutations *''Wyld Addiction'' *Large (Additional Health Level, +1 STR, +1 Sta) *Armored Hide (+4B/4L Soak) *Wings (Allow True Flight) Combat Stats *Join Battle: 6 *Soak: 10L/12B (Heavy Jacket, -1 Mobility, 0 Fatigue) *Health Levels: -0/-0/-1/-1/-2/-2/-4/Incap *Dodge DV: 3/2 *Willpower: 7 *Essence: 1 Attacks: *Good Longbow, Accuracy +12, Damage --, Rate: 3 *Frog-Crotch Arrow Damage: 8L *Target Arrow Damage: 4L, Halve Armor Category:LDDD